


Мистер и миссис Малдер. Рождество.

by Elin_Watson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elin_Watson/pseuds/Elin_Watson
Summary: Какой могла бы быть жизнь Малдера и Скалли при других обстоятельствах? Какой бы она могла быть с Уильямом? Несколько дней из жизни семьи Малдер.





	Мистер и миссис Малдер. Рождество.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея появилась после просмотра второй серии десятого сезона. Очень трогательные, но грустные "ведения" Малдера и Скалли об Уильяме натолкнут меня на мысль представить их семьёй. Что из этого получилось судить Вам :) Внешность и сами Малдера и Скалли базируется на шестом-седьмом сезоне :3 Время действий : около 2014-2015-2016 ггг, несмотря на реальную дату рождения Уильяма.

Это был канун Рождества. В городе были сумасшедшие пробки, на улицах было не протолкнуться. Все спешили купить подарки. Люди странные, всегда откладывают все на потом… Эта предпраздничная суета могла вскружить голову. Лишь в доме семьи Малдер царило безмятежное спокойствие. Было раннее утро. Фокс и Дана мирно спали прижавшись друг к другу в поисках тепла. Фокс… Он никогда не любил своё имя. Только мать с отцом звали его по имени. С тех пор как они обручились, мисс Скалли стала Миссис Малдер. Однако каждый называл другого как и прежде, Малдер и Скалли. Лишь в самые забавные, трогательные и милые сердцу моменты они превращались в Фокса и Дану. Часто Фокс подшучивал над женой и звал её только Миссис Малдер, но обычно это ребячество долго не длилось.

Итак, вернёмся в прекрасный дом четы Малдер.  
Скалли сладко потянулась и перевернулась на спину. Малдер почувствовал легкую прохладу и игриво притянул её обратно к себе. Девушка от неожиданности взвизгнула.  
— Маааалдер, что ты делаешь? — она слегка ткнула его в бок.  
— Бужу тебя, разве не видно, — лицо Малдера озарилось улыбкой, и он легко поцеловал жену в губы.  
— Уже девять часов, мне нужно будить Уильяма.- рассуждая в слух, нежно протянула Дана.  
— Зачем же так рано будить мальчика, дай же ему поспать всласть.  
— Ладно, уговорил. Но мне все равно надо вставать. И тебе тоже надо…кто-то обещал съездить за ёлкой?  
— Скалли, если обещал, значит сделаю.  
— Всё, Малдер, я встаю.  
Она уже предприняла попытку сесть на край кровати, но муженёк быстро перехватил её руку. Скалли стукнула Малдера ещё раз и уже встала на ноги. Запахнув полы халата, она перевела взгляд на мужчину.  
— Я уже встаю, встаю. — все было понятно и без слов.  
Скалли вышла из спальни и тихонько спустилась в низ на кухню. Взглядом Дана изучила содержимое холодильника, думая чтобы приготовить на завтрак. Выбор пал на панкейки. Она уже готовила их без рецепта, настолько часто это блюдо появлялось на утреннем столе. Малдера долго ждать не пришлось. Он пришёл на запах уже после третьего бисквитного блинчика. Разве можно было ожидать чего-то другого от Фокса? :)  
Малдер навис как гора над Скалли и уже почти капал слюной на пол.  
— Скаааалли, — умоляющим шёпотом протянул мужчина над самым ухом.  
— Нет, Малдер, сначала я допеку все блинчики, и лишь потом ты получишь свою порцию.  
— Дааааннааа, — Малдер не сдавался и для получения желаемого решил использовать все методы.  
— Нет Фокс, сейчас ты останешься вовсе без завтрака, — заливаясь смехом от «изобретательности» мужа, она легко коснулась губами его щеки и снова отвернулась к плите.

Фокс понимал, что несмотря на её звонкий смех, он действительно мог остаться голодным до обеда. Сейчас ему в очередной раз понравилось, КАК она произнесла его имя, только этой женщине он позволял подобное. Он даже был рад, когда она по имени обращалась к нему. Он слышал столько нежности, любви и заботы в этом родном голосе. Пока Малдер был поглощён своими размышлениями, Дана уже сняла со сковороды последний бисквитный блин. Разложив по трём тарелкам равные порции, она хорошенько сдобрила блинные башенки густым мёдом. Только сейчас она заметила, что Малдер сидит за столом в одних трусах.  
— Малдер, что это такое?! Быстро иди и оденься! — возмущение нарастало.  
— Даана, милая, успокойся. Уилл ещё не спустился, сейчас я схожу за халатом. — тут же воспользовавшись положением Малдер притянул жену к себе, и она оказалась у него на коленях. Малдер выбрал самый действенный метод из всех: обнял и прижал к себе девушку и самыми нежными глазами посмотрел на неё. Возмущений как и не бывало, Дана не могла устоять под этим взглядом. Она обняла мужа в ответ и ещё раз убедилась, какой правильный шаг сделала, приняв Малдера и его любовь к ней.  
— Ты подхалим, Фокс.- нежно, без тени злости и обиды, прошептала она.  
— Я знаю, милая, — сказал Малдер, ещё крепче прижал к себе свою когда-то напарницу, а теперь и любовь всей жизни.  
— Иди оденься, а я пойду разбужу Уилла.  
Они нехотя разорвали объятья, Малдер поставил на ноги девушку, и они держась за руки поднялись на верх. Расцепив руки, каждый направился в разные концы коридора. Фокс скрылся за дверью спальни, а Дана тихонько вошла в комнату сына. Мальчик мирно спал в своей кровати, которая напоминала гоночную машину. А где ещё спать мальчику трех лет? Конечно в гоночной машинке:) Скалли осмотрела комнату. Малыш опять разбросал свои игрушки, безобразник… Её лицо озарилось улыбкой, когда она вспомнила, как мило он предлагал ей поиграть будучи ещё совсем крохой. Она присела на краешек кровати и слегка потрепала сынишку по голове.  
— Уильям, милый, просыпайся.- Дана нежно взяла его ладонь.- Уилл, сынок, пора вставать.  
— Ммм, мама? — сладко потирая глаза мальчик приподнялся.  
— Милый, завтрак уже на столе, я и папа ждём тебя внизу.- напоследок Скалли поцеловала сынишку в лоб и вышла из его комнаты.

А внизу Малдер уже разложил приборы и расставил порции на стол. Он даже успел сварить кофе. Такой простой, но приятный поступок. Сейчас мужчина встретил её уже в спортивных штанах, футболке и халате. Даже больше, чем просили ;)  
Скалли медленно и задумчиво спускалась по лестнице, а Малдер уже сидел за столом в ожидании сына и жены. Услышав тихие шаги, он обернулся на лестницу.  
— Эй, Скалли, все хорошо?  
— Эм.да, Малдер, все нормально.- она приветливо ему улыбнулась  
— Ты будто что-то недоговариваешь? — Малдера было не провести улыбкой и словами.  
— Все хорошо, милый. Правда.  
—Дана, — он устремил пронзительный взгляд на обладательницу голубых глаз.  
Дана обняла мужа со спины и прижалась щекой к его щеке. Малдер чуть повернул голову и поцеловал любимую. Скалли села за стол напротив Малдера. Родители переглянулись, когда послышался дробный стук о ступени. Уильям спешил к столу на запах любимых панкейков. Дана соскользнула со стула на корточки и малыш Уильям прилетел прямо в её объятья. Мальчик поцеловал маму в щечку и далее налетел с объятиями на отца.  
Уилл уселся рядом с папой. Наконец все приступили к завтраку. Скалли налила долгожданный кофе и сделав глоток, блаженно прикрыла глаза. Она сделала ещё пару глотков и поставила чашку на стол.  
— Мм, Малдер, ты забрал газету с порога? — разрезая свои блины на кусочки, поинтересовалась Дана.  
— Да, конечно. Держи, — произнёс тот и протянул лежавший рядом с ним свёрток.  
Скалли развернула газету в надежде не найти ничего криминального и «загадочного». Уж точно не в Рождество. Эти праздники она хотела провести дома с семьёй, а не в погоне за очередными доказательствами. Малдер же пролистывал сводки новостей про НЛО в своём смартфоне. Не найдя ничего интересного, Малдер отложил телефон и стал перешептываться с сыном и оба поглядывали на Скалли. Первые переглядки она проигнорировала. Скалли смогла различить лишь небольшой кусочек диалога отца и сына:  
— Смотри Уильям. Что там? Эта самая красивая вещь в мире, — Малдер заворожённо посмотрел на объект своего воздыхания.  
— Пап. Перестань. Это мама пьёт кофе и читает газету.- Уильяма больше интересовало содержимое тарелки, да и папину шутку он не оценил и, кинув быстрый взгляд на маму, снова вернулся к завтраку.

Скалли не смогла пропустить это мимо ушей и сейчас пристально смотрела на Малдера с нежной улыбкой на лице. Малдер делал то же самое. Зрительный контакт продолжался дольше обычного. Они бы так и сидели, глядя друг другу в глаза в тишине, если бы не Уильям, который в попытке привлечь к себе внимание родителей начал стучать вилкой о тарелку. Дана тут же перевела внимание на сына, в её взгляде был вопрос и она собиралась уж было спросить в чем дело, но Уилл опередил её.  
— Мамочка, а мозно мне ещё стакан сока?  
— Конечно, можно, Уильям.  
Скалли встала из-за стола и наполнила уже пустой стакан сына апельсиновым соком.  
Закончив трапезу, Фокс и Уильям поблагодарили Дану за вкусный завтрак.

А теперь пришло время дел. Пока ещё день не сменил утро, нужно было купить ёлку. Какое же Рождество обходится без ёлки? Уильям первый поднял шум по подготовке к празднику. Ему очень хотелось поскорее нарядить ёлочку.  
— Мааамаа, паапаа, нам нузна ёлка! — с такими воплями мальчик вбежал в спальню к родителям…как и любой другой малыш Уилл иногда капризничал.  
— Уильям, мы же стучимся прежде чем войти. Ты забыл? — папа оторвал свой взгляд от ноутбука.  
Мальчик не растерялся и, выбежав за порог комнаты, стукнул пару раз по двери прежде чем вбежать обратно с теме же воплями:  
— Паапаа, маамаа, нам нузна ёлка!! — для пущей убедительности малыш топнул ногой.  
Скалли лишь рассмеялась и вытянула руки вперёд, как бы подзывая сынишку к себе. Уильям вскарабкался на кровать и прижался к маме.  
— Мама, неузели у нас не будет ёлки? — уже без каприз, но с ноткой разочарования поинтересовался мальчик.  
— Что ты, солнышко, конечно, будет. Сейчас папа закроет ноутбук, и мы все отправимся за большооой и пушистой ёлкой.- Дана погладила сына по голове.  
— Паап?  
— Да?  
— Закрой, — Уилл сразу состроил щенячий взгляд и мило улыбнулся, потому что знал, что отец непременно посмотрит на него.  
Сначала Малдер хотел возразить, но, решив, что это подождёт до завтра, под радующийся взгляд сына закрыл крышку компьютера.  
— Уильям, я уже выключил ноутбук. А ты, как я погляжу, уже готов ехать? — мальчик сидел перед ним в одной пижаме.  
— Милый, беги собираться, пока мы с папой тоже одеваемся.- нежно произнесла Дана и глазами проводила убежавшего мальчика.

— Ну что, пообещал, а теперь одевайся. У нас не так уж и много времени.- Скалли обратилась к мужу, поправляя покрывало кровати, где только что сидела она и сын.  
— С ёлкой все ясно. А игрушки? Дадим в этом году шанс малышу Уильяму проявить фантазию? — Малдер улыбнулся при упоминании сына. Да, он безмерно любил его, как и Скалли.  
— Если он будет хорошо себя вести.- лицо Даны тоже озарилось улыбкой.

Семья. Ребёнок и любимый человек, свой дом и хорошая работа. Что ещё нужно для счастья? Именно так и подумала Скалли в этот момент. Сейчас, стоя по среди спальни, она поняла, что абсолютно счастлива. Безусловно она и раньше чувствовала это, но сейчас сложила все милые, приятные моменты воедино и поняла, что в купе все это и есть её любовь и семья. Чувства которых имеют огромную силу.

***

 

Малдер уже ждал в машине, а Скалли напоследок укутывала Уилла шарфом. К вечеру обещали сильную метель, поэтому взрослые уже по-настоящему начали переживать за состоятельность праздничного вечера. Уже двенадцать часов дня, а для Рождественского ужина ничего не было готово. Но вместе они все успеют.

Дом семьи Малдер был на самой окраине города. Им повезло, что ёлками торговали через пару кварталов. Но вот магазин с ёлочными украшениями располагался в центре города.  
*

По большей мере Фокс и Дана устраивали праздник для сына, потому что вдвоем они ничего помпезного на Рождество они не устраивали. Им хватало обычного ужина, обычно у Скалли дома. Иногда при свечах, что немного отличало этот ужин от всех других.  
*

Ёлка была аккуратно завёрнута и, благо габариты машины позволяли, уложена в багажник и частично в салон. Уильям нетерпеливо бил ногами о детское кресло, уж очень ему хотелось выбрать свои новые украшения на Рождество. И вот наконец заветная вывеска. Если бы не детское кресло, то малыш от нетерпения мог выскочить раньше, чем остановилась машина. Скалли только отстегнула его, а он уже подался в бега и смог прошмыгнуть под руками матери, но вот мимо отца он не смог пройти мимо. Малдер поднял его на руки ещё раньше, чем Уилл поравнялся с ним. Дана лишь вздохнула и закрыла автомобиль. Она очень любила сына, но этот шустрый непоседа здорово выматывал и её и Малдера.

Войдя в магазин у мальчика разбежались глаза от такого разнообразия игрушек: они были разных форм, цветов и размеров. Гирлянды пускали свой свет из каждого уголка, куда не загляни — везде мерцали эти маленькие цветные огоньки. Малдер не собирался спускать сынишку с рук, поэтому единственное, что мог сделать малыш, это ткнуть пальцем в ту сторону, где бы хотел рассмотреть игрушки. Спустя примерно час довольный собой, Уильям с осторожностью нес небольшой пакетик, где лежали самые-самые красивые ёлочные украшения. Это единственное, что родители позволили ему нести, опасаясь хрупкости изделий.

Для праздничного ужина дома не было ничего, поэтому по дороге домой Малдер повернул к супермаркету. Во время дороги Уилл уснул, заигравшись в машинки, которые всегда были припасены в автомобиле. Как раз было время для дневного сна, тем более он и так ляжет сегодня гораздо позже обычного. Дана решила не будить сына и взяла его на руки. В магазине Фокс вёз телегу, а Скалли тихо руководила заполнением корзины продуктами. На кассе набежала кругленькая сумма, но и пять пакетов еды закончатся не через два дня.

За время материнства Скалли приноровилась делать домашние дела с ребёнком на руках. Когда-то это было вынужденной мерой, но навык остался. Вот и сейчас с малышом на руках она не стояла столбом, а помогала загружать пакеты в машину, при этом не тревожа сон Уильяма.

***

 

— Малдер, отнеси Уилла в кровать, а я пока разберу покупки. С ёлкой разберёмся чуть позже…- с этими словами Дана осторожно передала ребёнка в руки отца.  
— Хорошо, не забудь убрать игрушки раньше, чем они успеют побиться.- Малдер принял мальчишку на руки и осторожным шагом направился в детскую. Держа сына на руках, Фокс который раз отметил про себя, как же ребёнок похож на Скалли: светлые рыжие волосы, белая молочная кожа, глаза, но губы, нос и форма лица все-таки в папу.

Малдер аккуратно снял с ребёнка верхнюю одежду и положил его в «гоночный болид», прикрыв одеялом.  
На кухне мужа ждала Скалли, которая уже заполнила холодильник и полки продуктами и уже собиралась начать готовить блюда к вечеру, что займёт достаточно много времени. Вдобавок, только что она узнала о новой гостье, которая решила присоединиться к Рождественскому столу.  
— Малдер, только что мне звонила моя мама…- сообщила Дана только что спустившемуся мужу, в руках её был мобильный.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет-нет, слава Богу все хорошо. Если ты помнишь, то раньше мы планировали навестить маму после Рождества.- Скалли сделала паузу, чтобы понять понимает ли Фокс, о чем речь.  
— Конечно помню, давай ближе к делу…- слишком много волнения было в голосе жены.  
— Все хорошо, успокойся.- Дана подошла к мужу и взяла его за руку для большей уверенности и себе и ему, — Мама сказала, что Билл с семье не смогут приехать к ней сегодня, у них погода совсем испортилась, и объявили штормовое предупреждение, а сидеть дома одной в Рождество она не хочет, поэтому она приедет к нам сегодня и останется на пару дней. К тому же мы с ней так давно не виделись, да и внук успел порядком вырасти с их последней встречи. Я надеюсь ты не против? — она знала, что он не откажет, но должна была, почти ради формальности, сказать ему.  
— Конечно же не против, Дана. Я знаю, какую роль она играет в твоей жизни и рад, когда вы с ней видитесь…  
— Спасибо, — она обняла его. Скалли сама не до конца поняла, за что благодарила мужа…за понимание, хорошее отношение к теще или же за безвозмездную любовь к ней.  
— Я люблю тебя, Фокс, — чуть слышно сказала Скалли.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, миссис Малдер, — от сказанного Малдером они оба немного рассмеялись. Дана ещё сильнее прижалась к любимому.  
— Дубина, — Скалли сказала это тихо, но чтобы Малдер смог услышать. Она захихикала, и Фокс, поняв шутку, присоединился к ней. Почему-то Скалли вспомнила дело, которое было одним из первых в их совместной работе над Секретными материалами. Тогда она назвала его дубиной, за слепую веру во все подряд, не зная его сущности. Сейчас же, она иногда знала его лучше, чем он сам, и в шутку называла так, пока никто не слышит.

Они очень любили друг друга. Много чувств проскальзывают между ними каждую секунду: преданная платоническая любовь, страсть, обожание, уважение…всего не перечислить, слишком глубоки чувства… И Малдер и Скалли знали о взаимной любви друг к другу, но редко когда произносили именно эти три слова. Каждый день они проявляли свою любовь завуалированными фразочками, жестами, поступками, но говорили прямо эти заветные слова нечасто. Это делало подобные моменты ещё ценнее и интимнее. В эти моменты они обнажали друг перед другом свои души… И чаще всего в завершение начинали шутить и дурачиться…

Скалли бросила взгляд на часы и ахнула, почти три часа дня, а у них ни ёлки, ни украшений и она даже не приступала к готовке. Мама приедет в семь. Дана решила не терять ни минуты и тут же приобщила мужа к «общественным работам». В первую очередь Малдер должен поставить ёлку, а Скалли незамедлительно приступила к готовке.

Разговоров о ёлке за последнии сутки было слишком много, но ведь это один из самых важных элементов праздника, как и носки, подвешенные на камин. От слов пора бы переходить к делу…

***

 

Около семи часов вечера. Скалли как примерная хозяйка почти закончила с оформлением стола. Блюда для ужина осталось лишь выставить на праздничный стол. Малдер уже давно покончил с ёлкой и сейчас, сидя с Уильямом на полу гостиной среди игрушек, пытался помочь сыну завязывать веревочки для украшений. Маленькие детские пальчики не могли с первого раза справиться с такой тонюсенькой ленточкой. Малыш даже пару раз всплакнул от безысходности, но как настоящий маленький мужчина он стоял на своём и не сдавался. Фокс в очередной раз показывал сыну как нужно делать, чтобы на веревочке появился узелок. Это была уже десятая попытка и, наконец, не без помощи отца, у Уилла все-таки получилось. Мальчика сразу же захлестнула радость и он со всех ног помчался к маме, чтобы показать результат кропотливых стараний.  
— Мама, мама! У меня получилось! — в руках у него была игрушка с уже завязанной леской.  
— Что получилось, милый? — Дана присела на корточки перед сыном.  
— Завязать! — гордо показывая проделанную работу радостно воскликнул мальчик.  
— И что, совсем сам завязал? — Скалли обняла сына и с улыбкой смотрела на Малдера, который только что остановился в дверном проеме кухни.  
— Ну…мне немного помог папа, — слегка смущаясь мальчик отпрянул от матери и, почувствовав ещё чье-то присутствие, обернулся на отца. Тот с улыбкой посмотрел на сына и одобрительно кивнул.  
— Уилл, пойдём дальше украшать елочку, не будем мешать маме…нам надо ещё гостиную прибрать. Или ты хочешь, чтобы бабушка увидела весь тот беспорядок? — Малдер заметил мимолетное волнение на лице жены и решить отвлечь пока малыша. На что получил благодарный кивок и милейшую улыбку Даны.

Малдер и Уильям ещё около часа возились с гостиной. Дана уже закончила с приготовлением и надо было приготовить комнату для Маргарет Скалли.

Третья дверь по коридору. Это была одна из гостевых комнат — скромная, но со вкусом. Каждая из трёх гостевых спален была в разных тонах. Спальная для мамы Скалли, например, была в спокойных бежевых тонах, от чего комната казалась светлее, чем есть на самом деле.

Большая светлая кровать близь окна, уютное кресло шоколадного цвета и комод в тон. Туалетный столик и шкаф. Красивый торшер и бра в одном стиле. Большего для комфортного прибывания и не требовалось. Да и зачем нагромождать комнату ненужными вещами.

Скалли сменила постельное белье и застелила постель. Проверила работоспособность светильников и одернула шторы. Теперь она убедилась, что комната готова для приёма гостьи.

Маргарет уже должна была позвонить в дверь и переступить порог, но её все не было. Скалли стала заметно нервничать, но решила пока не тревожить мать в пути. Она сидела в гостиной и любовалась продельной работой сына и мужа. Камин был украшен согласно дате, ёлка пестрила замечательными украшениями и в помещении царил праздник. Лишь частые и нервные взгляды на часы выдавали волнение Даны, что не смогло ускользнуть от Малдера. Он, сидя рядом с ней, успокаивающе приобнял её за плечо. Супруги сидели в тишине, которая была нарушена треском поленьев в камине, игрой Уилла в машинки и фоновая музыка в тему.

Прошло, наверное, около двадцати минут, но Скалли это показалось вечностью. И вот долгожданный звонок в дверь. Скалли подпрыгнула от радости на месте и молнией убежала к двери. За порогом, как и предполагалось, стояла Маргарет Скалли. Только за Маргарет закрылась дверь, как Скалли налетела на неё с объятиями.  
— Здравствуй, Дана.- мать обняла её в ответ.  
— Здравствуй, мама. Я скучала.- Скалли ещё сильнее стиснула мать в объятьях.  
— Я тоже, дорогая.- Маргарет отпрянула.

— А где мой любимый внук? — Маргарет как бы оглянулась в поисках мальчика, зная, что тот прячется за углом.  
Из проема гостиной вышел Малдер.  
— Добрый вечер, Маргарет. Рад Вас видеть, — дружески обнял тот тёщу.  
— Я тоже рада, Фокс.- да, для Маргарет он всегда был Фоксом, чтобы Скалли не говорила.  
— Эй, Уильям. Иди обними бабушку.- Малдер неожиданно заглянул за угол, отчего мальчик испугался и вскрикнув, прикрыл лицо маленькими ручками. Но быстро опомнившись, он резво выскочил из-за угла в прихожую.  
— Бабушкааа.- Уилл радостно поприветствовал бабушку.  
— Уильям, ты так подрос с нашей последней встречи.- Маргарет чуть отодвинула внука на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы получше его рассмотреть.  
— Да, я узе совсем больсой. — ещё по-детски объявил Уилл и гордо «оперился». Все в умилении вздохнули и дружно рассмеялись, один лишь Уильям обиженно сложил руки, не понимаю почему над ним смеются.

***

 

Время близилось к одиннадцати вечера. Вся семья сидела за столом, активно обсуждая все произошедшее в их жизни за время расставания. Стол почти ломился от изобилия угощений несмотря на то, что присутствующих было не много.  
— Дана, с каждым моим приездом твои кулинарные способности все лучше и лучше.  
— Спасибо, мама.  
— Могу сказать тоже самое. Все очень вкусно.- Малдер уплетал уже не первую и даже не вторую порцию горячего. Похвалив стряпню жены, он уже потянулся за ещё одним кусочком жареного цыплёнка.  
— Эй, Малдер. Не лопни.- Дана с мамой переглянулись и рассмеялось. Малдер, осознав что его подкололи, тоже присоединился к смеху.  
— Нуу, Скалли, я так не играю, — Малдер воспользовался положением жены слева от себя и осторожно ткнул Дану прямо под рёбра.  
— Черт, Малдер, мы так не договаривались, — от неожиданности она вскрикнула. Уильям в своём детском стуле уже давно радостно хохотал, глядя на выходки родителей. А Маргарет лишь прикрыла лицо рукой и тихо посмеивалась.  
— Ты первая начала подкалывать меня.- все ещё смеясь, Малдер приобнял Скалли.  
— Милый, мы ведём себя как подростки. Тем более тут сидит моя мама и наш сын.- сказанное мог слышать только Малдер. Он еле заметно поцеловал жену и решил 'исправить' положение.  
—Кхм…прошу прощения, Маргарет.- состроив виноватое лицо, мужчина обернулся к теще. В их поведение не было ничего такого, но они могли бы вести себя и сдержаннее.  
— Все хорошо, Фокс. Я рада, что вы не стали занудными скрягами, за время семейной жизни.- она понимающе и тепло улыбнулась.  
— Мама.- чуть смущаясь, Скалли опустила глаза. Щеки приобрели легкий румянец, отчего она притянула ладони к лицу, скрывая смущение.

Немного погодя в семейном кругу снова восстановился баланс. Ещё около часа они разговаривали о жизни, семье и некогда любимой, но иногда тяжкой работе. Их жизнь сильно отличалась от того, что было прежде. В первую очередь кардинально поменялся ритм работы: теперь Скалли иногда вела лекции в университете ФБР и в частном порядке проводила вскрытия особо тяжелых случаев, Малдера иногда привлекали к крайне сложным делам, где он применял все знания в психологии и криминалистике. Нет, они не отошли от дел совсем. Это было бы невозможно. Они отдали и потеряли слишком многое с Секретными материалами, чтобы так легко их отпустить. Бывали такие тоскливые дни, что им хотелось бросить все и вернутся: снова колесить по США в поискать непонятных улик, представлять перед Скиннером зачастую противоречивые отчеты и бороться со злом. В такие дни Дана и Фокс отвозили сына к бабушке или звали няню. Они все также числились в ФБР, но временно отстраненными. Однако это не мешало им пропадать в архиве Секретных материалов часами, днями. Они просто сидели на полу, облокотившись спинами друг на друга, и рылись в файлах. Перечитывали, вспоминали, смеялись и плакали. Это была часть жизни, которую невозможно и незачем забывать. Эта часть жизни была тяжелой, но одной из лучших. Малдер и Скалли любили её. Чтобы они не говорили раньше или сейчас — они любили ту жизнь. Без этого периода не было бы того, что есть сейчас. Не было бы Малдера и Скалли как то единое целое, что есть сейчас. За это они благодарны Секретным материалам и своему подвалу.

Вернёмся в дом. Трапеза уже как час закончилась. Уильям благополучно уснул на ковре перед камином в гостиной, когда играл в паровозики и ждал подарков. Перед тем как выйти из-за стола, он пообещал не смыкать глаз до появления долгожданного презента, а уже через четверть часа шум в гостиной затих. Как и предполагала Скалли, когда пошла проверять сына — он уснул. Не удивительно: он утомился за день и время для него уже позднее. Дана тихонько отнесла Уилла в кровать и вернулась к столу.   
Фокс, Дана и Маргарет вели отвлеченные беседы за бокалом вина. Они были уже более развязнее, хотя не на много. Малдер и Скалли уже более «решительно» рассказывали Маргарет о событиях в их семье. Не было чего-то, что они не могли ей спокойно рассказать, но в другой ситуации они скорее всего промолчали о некоторых редких, но существующих неурядицах. Малдера и Скалли можно назвать примерной парой и семьёй, но как и всех, у них бывают разногласия. Однако они научились не развивать споры по мелочам в затяжные ссоры. Оба понимаю, что всё, что они прошли и всё то, что имеют сейчас — практически выстрадано и вымучено. И споры на тему цвета штор в спальню глупы. Когда один из них уже был готов взорваться, они банально, но считали до десяти, смотрели в любимые глаза и отбрасывали все ненужное. Споры обычно заканчивались компромиссными решение и тёплыми объятиями. Это свело ссоры к минимуму, если не к нулю.

И так, на улице глубокая ночь, все взрослые обитатели дома уже спали. Или делали вид, что спали. Скалли убедилась, что муж рядом — спит, и тихонечко спустилась вниз. Выудив из потайного места подарки для сына, мужа и матери, она осторожно и как можно тише положила их под ёлку. Коробочки были аккуратно запечатаны: витиеватый рисунок на обертке, милый бантик и красивая бирочка с именем. Дана на пару минут засмотрелась в окно — снег только начался и редким потоком кружили хлопья снега, поддаваясь порывам ветра. Лунный свет добавлял таинственность и красоту ночи. Выпив стакан воды, девушка направилась обратно в постель. Кажется, никто её не заметил и это хорошо.

Вслед за Скалли последовала Маргарет. Также убедившись, что её не засекли, она также положила три красиво упакованные коробки под елку. Не вглядываясь в темноте, что находится вокруг, она и не заметила другие подарки. Маргарет быстро удалилась в спальню.

Как и следовало ожидать, как только за Маргарет закрылась дверь, на миссию вышел Малдер. Из укромного места он достал подготовленные подарки и, торопясь, положил их под ёлку. При всей своей внимательности он не успел заметить груду подарков чуть в стороне от него. Это и к лучшему для всех.

***

 

Несколько часов до рассвета. Дом ещё погружён в сон. Снегопад прекратился, оставив после себя горы и горы снега, которые впоследствии превратятся в не один десяток снеговиков. Жители города не хотели и не собирались отходить ото сна. Сегодня выходной — день, когда можно понежится в кровати дольше обычного, приступить к завтраку позже обычного и вообще, делать все привычные вещи в непривычное для будней дни время.

Вот и сегодня завтрак наступил позже обычного. Скалли естественно проснулась раньше всех и во всю готовила завтрак. Как и всегда, домашние спустились на запах к столу. Их уже ждала своя порция яичницы и тостов. Взрослым — кофе, маленьким — какао. Это мог быть обычный завтрак, если бы не одно обстоятельство. Ещё не распакованные подарки в гостиной. Уильям с нетерпением ждал, когда же закончится завтрак. В семье был негласный уговор — когда тарелка последнего опустеет и будет подан условный сигнал, только тогда можно будет сорвётся с места и бежать к подаркам. Это делало момент еще более ожидаемым. Что же, тарелка, условный сигнал и вот уже в гостиной появились люди. Уилл, конечно же, был первее впереди всех. Скрупулёзно выбирались подарки только для Уильяма. В остальном же подарки выбирались тщательно, но не настолько.  
И так, пришло время открывать подарки. У Уильяма их было завидное количество — целых четыре! Родственники сразу переговорились о подарках для мальчика, так что все четыре были 'одним целым'. От папы ему досталась железная дорога, от мамы — набор, чтобы выстроить город вокруг нее, а от бабушки — несколько поездов и паровозов для все той же железной дороги. Уильям как-то упоминал, что у его друга есть классная железная дорога со всякими наворотами, и Скалли взяла это на вооружение. И не прогадала — мальчик был в восторге от всего. И он сразу же приступил собирать сие чудо.  
Для Маргарет Малдер, под контролем жены, конечно же, выбрал хорошую кулинарную книгу. Может показаться, что это не совсем тот подарок, но она была коллекционного издания, что придавало ей действительную ценность и пользу. Маргарет обожала готовить и совершенствовала свои и так отличные результаты. Скалли выбрала для мамы простенькое, но весьма элегантное платье. Маргарет последнее время зачастила в театры, оперы и балеты, так что новый предмет одежды пришёлся кстати.  
Зятю Маргарет подобрала и подарила галстук (который, стоит сказать, не походил на его причудливые старые галстуки, что напоминали пестрые занавески) , Дане — небольшой набор бижутерии: серьги и подвеску к ним. Оба остались довольны.  
Теперь подошла очередь Фокса и Даны обмениваться подарками. Сегодня у них было как раз то Рождество, когда они дарили друг другу немного необычные и забавные вещи. Например, в этом году Скалли подарила мужу чуть странную и забавную модель летающей тарелки, а муж ей — набор ножей, что напоминали скальпы патологоанатома (а вы сомневались в обоих?).  
Все ещё немного обменялись впечатлениями и договорились сходить на прогулку к центу города, на одну из тех сказочных ярмарок, где духом Рождества не просто веяло — захлестывало с головой. А сейчас все разбрелись по дому. Малдер направился немного поработать: недавно ему прислали материалы дела, которое привело в ступор весь отдел экспертов ФБР. Маргарет решила немного почитать, а Скалли сидела на кухне и глядела в весьма широкое окно на заснеженный двор. Она всячески пыталась заставить себя поесть, но еда не лезла. Отвращение подступало к горлу, когда она только бросала взгляд на тарелку. Такое случалось переодически, поэтому и сейчас она не стала долго мучить себя и просто налила чашку кофе. Дана сделала глоток и поставила чашу на стол и посмотрела на содержимое стакана. Нет, что-то все-таки не так. Скалли ещё раз бросила взгляд на кофе и поняла, что и его не суждено допить. Ладно, с этим она разберётся позже, ну, а раз уж на кухне ей ничего не сулит, надо заняться чем-то другим. С самого утра голова раскалывалась, но она вчера не так уж и много выпила? Мда, утро немного не задалось в плане самочувствия. Так, сейчас она проведает сына и немного поспит. Они все вместе договорились выйти на прогулки ближе к вечеру, так что у Скалли есть время отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок.

Когда взрослые разошлись по комнатам, Уильям остался в гостиной и очень увлечённо играл в новые игрушки. Скалли 'шумно' подошла к мальчику, чтобы он не испугался резкого появления кого-то сбоку. Дана села в позе лотоса рядом.  
— Уильям?  
— Да, мама, — мальчик поднял глаза на маму, но не выпустил из рук поезд.  
— Тебе понравились подарки? — с улыбкой Дана потрепала сына по голове.  
— Очень! — лицо его озарилось восторгом. Да, с подарком они точно не ошиблись.  
— Я очень рада, что тебе понравилось, — нежная и любящая улыбка не сходила с её лица.  
— Спасибо! — Уилл обнял маму. Он ещё не понимал до конца смысл всего этого 'ритуала' и слов, но знал, что 'спасибо' приятно и слышать и говорить.  
— Что ж, милый, если папа освободится, то он поиграет с тобой. Хочешь?  
— Да, хочу!  
— Тогда я его позову, да? Ты же помнишь — скоро мы идём гулять, так что не заигрывайся, ладно? — Скалли ещё раз потрепала его по голове и поднялась с пола.  
— Хорошо, мамочка.

***

 

— Эй, Малдер, ты сильно занят? — в дверном проёме кабинета из-за двери показалась миниатюрная фигура Скалли.  
— В целом — не очень. А что ты хотела, милая?  
— Если уж ты свободен, не пойти ли поиграть тебе с Уильямом? Ребёнок в тебе ещё живёт — я знаю.- Дана мило улыбнулась и прошла вглубь комнаты.  
— Да, всегда мечтал о железной дороге, — с долей иронии он скривил лицо, как бы это сделал ребёнок, который пытался уговорить родителей купить ему именно ту дорогую игрушку из магазина.- А давай на следующий праздник подарим ему вертолёт на радиоуправлении! Всегда хотел такой!  
— Малдер, прекрати ёрничать! Это не смешно! — в тоже время Дана прихихикивала и из последних сил пыталась не рассмеяться в голос.  
— Я разве сказал что-то смешное? — Малдер артистично надул губки.  
— Малдер…ты.не…исправим, — сквозь смех и слезы пыталась произнести Скалли. Она не смогла сдержать свой смех и, прикрыв ладонями лицо, смеялась взахлеб. Да, Малдера наделили чувством юмора. Глядя на жену,которая уже покраснела от смеха, Фокс тоже не смог сдержаться.  
— Черт возьми, Малдер! В следующий раз я найму тебе няню, — она почти смогла взять себя в руки, но иногда проскальзывали короткие смешки.  
— Если ты так хочешь, — Малдер тоже слегка посмеивался.- Ладно, пойду поиграю с Уильямом.  
— Люблю тебя и твой звонкий смех.- проходя мимо Даны, он чмокнул её в щеку  
— И я тебя.- в след проговорила Скалли. Она знает — он услышал.

Ну, а она теперь могла прилечь ненадолго. Сейчас она вдруг почувствовала странную усталость. Как врач, она знала, что в целом в этом нет ничего страшного и все мы периодически чувствуем её. Но это приемлемо, когда сон был менее шести часов и ближе к ночи, а сейчас немного после полудня и спала она уж точно более шести-семи часов. Может недолгий сон устранит все эти странные симптомы. Узнаем.

***

 

— Уильям, как ты тут? — Малдер подлетел сзади и поднял мальчика под руки. Тот лишь начал смеяться.  
— А ты боишься щекотки? Боишься? — Фокс опустился на диван и, положив сына на колени, принялся щекотать его и слегка тыкать под рёбра.  
— Хватит…папа-, сквозь смех он мало что мог произнести, и только извивался и пытался вырваться из рук отца.  
— Ладно, — Малдер опустил его на ковёр, где он и сидел прежде.- Ну-ка покажи, что тут у тебя? Ууу, какой крутой поезд! Можно я буду им играть?  
— Папа, ты зе узе не маленький!  
— Кто тебе такое сказал? Мама сказала, что ты хочешь со мной поиграть. Вот я и пришёл, а ты не даёшь. Жадина, — Малдер снова надув щеки и губы, как бы в обиде. Подействовало на Скалли, а на маленького сына подействует ещё больше.  
— Какой ты смешной! — Уильяма так раззадорил 'спектакль' папы, что он невмоготу начал буквально кататься по полу со смеху.  
— Ну я зе присол играть, а ты тут по полу катаесся…- Фокс начал говорить с детским 'акцентом' и начал смеяться уже сам от себя.  
Когда оба 'ребёнка' угомонились, они начали играть, и Малдер уже успел вспомнить не один раз слова жены. Такая детская забава уже поглотила его. Сейчас про него нельзя было сказать, что он агент ФБР, который ловит преступников. Вся его серьезность осталась в кабинете, но оно и к лучшему.

***

 

Несколько часов сна пошли Скалли на пользу — сейчас она чувствовала себя более бодрой и даже почувствовала голод. Посчитав это хорошим знаком, она запахнула полы халата и спустилась на кухню. Готовить совсем не хотелось, так что вчерашняя индейка выглядела очень привлекательно. Скалли разогрела нужное количество еды и села за стол. Неожиданно в ушах зазвенело и голова пошла кругом. Одни из симптомов повышенного давления…но она никогда этим не страдала… И многие другие проблемы со здоровье могут начинаться именно с этих симптомов… Ладно, не критично. С этим она разберётся завтра. Кажется прошло. Хорошо хоть голод снова не пропал. Завтра надо будет точно сдать пару анализов.

Индейка прошедшего праздничного ужина была вполне сносна. Чашка кофе — и этот перекус удался. Голова снова закружилась. Черт. Дана обхватила голову руками и пыталась справится с головокружением. Стоит попробовать выпить обезболивающе… Осталось только добраться до полки с лекарствами. Кажется, раздаются отдаленные шаги со второго этажа и скорее всего прийдут они на кухню. Главное, чтобы не мама. Она воспримет это серьезнее, чем есть на самом деле. Глаза открывать не хотелось, а встать из-за стола - непосильная задача. Голова гудела. Шаги все приближались, а по характеру больше походили на мужские. Конечно же, это Малдер. Больше-то и некому.  
— Что с тобой, Скалли? — как только Малдер завидел жену явно не в самом лучшем самочувствие, то одним шагом оказался рядом.  
— У меня кружится голова. Посмотри на полке с лекарствами, кажется там было что-то подходящее…  
— Да, сейчас, конечно. Ты уже предполагаешь, что это может быть? — Малдер подумал, что у Скалли должно быть хоть какое-то представление о ситуации. Почему так тихо? — Эй, Скалли? Черт, Дана? — Малдер развернулся и обнаружил жену без сознания. Тело её предательски обмякло и 'растеклось' по столу. Фокс тут же подхватил её на руки и почти бегом ринулся в спальню. Ни сын, ни теща не должны переживать раньше времени. Кажется, их не заметили. Малдер закрыл дверь изнутри, чтобы избежать неожиданного появления Уильяма или Маргарет.  
— Скалли! Дана, ты меня слышишь? — он аккуратно приподнял века, чтобы проверить зрачки.   
Малдер вспомнил об аптечке, которая всегда лежала в тумбочке со стороны Скалли. Искать что-то было некогда, поэтому мужчина просто вытряс содержимое на пол. Отыскав заветный нашатырь он обмакнул вату и поднёс к носу жены на несколько секунд. В голове тут же всплыл образ Скалли, которая когда объясняла ему, как правильно приводить в чувства человека прибегая к нашатырному спирту. "Ведение" длилось долю секунды и Малдер, конечно же, сделал все правильно.  
— О, черт, милая…милая! Очнись! — Малдер начал паниковать. Дана лишь помахала головой, но не пришла в себя. Последний раз она теряла сознание…последний раз когда. Когда рак ещё прогрессировал… Нет, он не думает о самом худшем, но подобная мысль все-таки просочилась в разум. От этого явно не легче…  
— Дана, почему именно так неожиданно, почему всегда именно так.- Малдер опустился на пол рядом с кроватью, держа руку жены. Сцена напоминает сопливую мелодраму, но больше он ничего сделать не смог. Он резко поднял голову на супругу — кажется она зашевелилась. Да, ему не показалось. Слава богу…  
— Дана, как же ты меня напугала. Черт, как же я испугался…- Малдер аккуратно положил свою голову ей на руку.  
— Прости…- обычное слово, которое немного может облегчить тот испуг. Не эффективно, но все же. Она стала гладить мужа по голове. Спокойный жест, он успокоит его.  
— Скалли, это началось только сейчас или с утра уже были какие-то 'странности'? — Малдер естественно подозревал, что Скалли скрыла некоторые свои подозрения.  
— Ничего серьёзного не было, и я подумала, что это пройдёт.- Скалли слегка потянула Малдера за край футболки, чтобы он поднялся с пола.  
— Черт возьми, Дана! Ты же врач. А что если бы это было…- он присел рядом.  
— Исключено. Я бы поняла. Малдер.-Скалли не дала ему закончить фразу и отвернулась…  
— Извини, я не хотел. Не отворачивайся от меня… Милая, ты единственный человек, которому я могу доверить все что угодно и не переживать, что меня осудят. Что угодно, Дана. Я слепо доверяю тебе и очень, очень люблю. Мы столько лет вместе и сколько лет в браке, мы прошли вместе столько всего, а ты ещё можешь не договаривать, что происходит с тобой…  
— Ооо, Фокс…ты же знаешь. Пойми, я думала и думаю сейчас, что ничего страшного не случилось. Это не то, о чем ты подумал, у меня есть версия происходящего. Но я выскажу её лишь тогда, когда буду сто процентов уверена в этом. Я знаю тебя много лет, так же доверяю, не взирая ни на что, сильно люблю. Мы действительно многое пережили и это сложило наши отношения. Но я не люблю из ничего раздувать трагедии. Я не собираюсь скрывать что-либо от тебя, но и не хочу пугать раньше времени.  
— Что же мне с тобой делать…- Малдер взял Скалли за руки.  
— Любить, — Скалли миленько улыбнулась и прижалась к мужу.  
— Я и люблю, — и конечно же Фокс её обнял.

***

Семья уже была готова. Осталось только найти ключи от машины. Куда же они делись… А, вот и они.  
— И так, все собрались? — Малдер услышал утвердительный ответ.- Ну, тогда поехали.

За рулём была Скалли. Они ехали примерно в центр города. Именно там развернулась самая что ни на есть праздничная ярмарка. Вечер обещал быть забавным и душевным. Для маленьких детей на таких ярмарках были предусмотрены детские аттракционы. Так что больше всех веселье предвкушал маленький Уильям. Из всех лакомств мальчику больше всего нравилась сладкая вата. Она напоминала большое белое облачко и выглядела очень сказочно. Поэтому как только все они приехали на место, Уильям рванул к аппарату, где делают сахарную вату. Скалли не успела придержать сына, а Маргарет лишь умилилась внуку. Тот припрыжкой добежал сначала до аппарата с ватой, а потом так же в припрыжку начал крутиться вокруг родителей в попытке упросить купить вату. Что ж, не стоит отказывать ему в этом.  
— Папа, мама, хочу вату! Хочу вату! Пожалуйста — все без умолку повторял Уильям.  
— Тише, Уилл. Чтобы получить желаемое, не обязательно кричать.- бабушка взяла мальчика за руку и они пошли вперед, оставив позади Фокса и Дану.  
Супруги же шли медленнее и оживленно разговаривали. Пока сын с бабушкой гуляли между рядами, Малдер и Скалли остановились у ларька с горячими напитками. На улице было достаточно прохладно, так что ларёк пришёлся кстати. Малдер купил кофе, а Скалли предпочла чай.  
— Малдер?  
— Да.   
— Я хотела поговорить по поводу того, что сегодня произошло со мной. Ещё с утра было что-то странное, но такое бывало и раньше, так что я не придала этому должного значения. Головокружение днём уже заставило меня задуматься. Позже я сделала кое-какие тесты…  
— Ну, и что же это было? Не молчи, Скалли.  
— Кхм. Малдер, кажется, у нас будет ребёнок.- в эту секунду Скалли улыбнулась и наконец подняла ныне опущенные глаза.  
— О Боже, Скалли! Это замечательно! — он тотчас же закружил её, отрывая от земли.  
— Малдер! Опусти меня! — Скалли рассмеялась, но чувствовать почву под ногами ей нравилось больше.  
— Ладно, ладно. Дана, я люблю тебя.- теперь Малдер тепло и осторожно обнял её.  
— И я люблю тебя.- а она прильнула к нему.

— Малдер.  
— Ммм?  
— Надо сказать маме…  
— Скажем, милая. Не беспокойся.- Фокс поцеловал её в макушку, взял её за руку и они пошли к Уиллу и Маргарет.

Мальчик охотно разглядывал елочные игрушки на многочисленных елках. Огней было столько, что даже начинало немного пощипывать глаза. А Маргарет стояла рядом и следила за непоседой, чтобы от никуда не убежал. Скалли остановилась позади в нерешительности. Дана была счастлива и видела, как счастлив Малдер. Когда-то недавно он уже говорил пару слов о братике или сестренке для Уильяма. Это были намёки и знаки, но Скалли не дала им развития и не давала четкого ответа. Она думала, что он говорил это с долей шутки, но глядя на него сейчас, такого радостного и сияющего, она поняла — в каждой шутке есть доля правды. Дана знала, что и мама будет очень рада за неё, но какая-то мелкая дрожь одолевала её, когда она быстро пыталась прокрутить предстоящий диалог в голове. Скалли бросила взгляд на Малдера. Она была немного тревожна и Малдер, кивнув в знак поддержки, уже взял её под локоть и повел ближе к матери.  
— Маргарет, — Фокс первый завёл диалог, зная, что при всей своей бойкости, его жена может ещё долго стоять в раздумьях.  
— О, вы уже подошли. Я не ожидала.- Маргарет развернулась к ним и улыбнулась.  
— Маргарет, я…мы хотим сказать Вам кое-что важное.- Малдер посмотрел на Скалли, как-бы подталкивая продолжить разговор. Дана, будучи внешне более или менее спокойной, на деле вцепилась в руку Малдера со всей силой.  
— Ну не томите же. Что-то случилось? Вы оба аж побледнели…  
— Нет, мама, ничего не случилось. Не переживай. То есть случилось, но хорошее. В общем, ты скоро снова станешь бабушкой.- 'тяжёлый' груз пал с её плеч и она облегченно уткнулась лицом в грудь Малдера. Это оказалось легче, чем она уже навыдумывала себе.  
— Доченька! Дана, какая хорошая новость! Я очень рада за тебя! — Маргарет не могла сполна выразить свои чувства. Она так же многое прошла бок о бок со Скалли, и ещё в первый раз не могла поверить в счастье дочери! У неё будет ребёнок, несмотря на то, что говорили ей врачи! А сейчас! Сейчас она беременна во второй раз и это было очень значимо.

***

 

В то Рождество они благополучно вернулись домой и ещё долго все не могли поверить в свою радость. А теперь…теперь Скалли уже пару месяцев вновь познаёт все прелести первых месяцев беременности. Она уже и забыла какого это — от любого запаха срываться в уборную от очередного подступающего кома к горлу. Или уплетать еды в несколько раз больше, чем когда-либо. Что же, это длиться всего несколько месяцев и по плану вскоре должно пройти. А пока Дана все чаще пыталась сконцентрировать внимание на одной точке, когда в очередной раз голова шла кругом. По возможности, Малдер всюду ходит за ней по пятам, чтобы придерживать её снова и снова. Да, в этот раз последствия первого триместра в интересном положении ого-го, как дают о себе знать. С Уильямом такого не было, поэтому в первое время девушка даже переживала по этому поводу. Но её сразу успокоили — каждая беременность у одной девушки может проходить по-разному. Так что все идёт по плану. Скоро их семья станет больше, а союз между Малдером и Скалли — крепче. Большего и не надо для счастья. Только любовь может спасти мир и душы людей…

Happy ending.

Maybe not the end…

**Author's Note:**

> эта была моя история семьи Малдер. В тексте могут присутствовать кое-какие неточности( время, поведения кого-либо из персонажей, неточности традиций праздника и пр.), кои я не могу отследить в силу неопытности. Я старалась придерживаться канона и характеров персонажей и если и есть противоречия – это не сильные отступления. Это моя первая работа с фандомом Секретных материалов. Это не попытка призвать, чтобы ко мне относились снисходительнее. Но, прошу, будьте мягче, пусть и в объективной критике :3


End file.
